Love Hina Episode X
by X-Man1
Summary: Crossover taking place after the end of the series, bypassing the end of the manga. Before Naru and Keitaro's wedding, crossover with XMen
1. You're Invited

Love Hina Episode X  
  
Chapter 1: You're Invited  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
We all do things in this life that we look back on later that we will regret  
  
I am no different  
  
Call it being human  
  
Has anyone stopped and wondered why we are here?  
  
I do it on a daily basis  
  
I sit here staring at the wedding invitation that just came to me from the mail lady  
  
It is from a dear friend  
  
One that I haven't seen in a long time  
  
Naru Narusagawa   
  
Haven't seen her since she got into Tokyo U  
  
Surprises me that she still remembers me  
  
I was a nobody in high school and she was the one person that talked to me  
  
She was such a sweetheart, someone that I could talk to normally, she was bit high strung but…that's what made her cute  
  
I should have asked her out  
  
Should have…  
  
But that's what they call "missed opportunities"   
  
A knock on the door, shook me from my daze  
  
"Come in"  
  
My sister Rachael walks in  
  
"Well if you don't look depressed"  
  
My name is Nathan Grey, and this is my story  
  
Nate turned on his bed, and looked at his sister. She was leaning up against the door jam, her arms crossed  
  
"So are you going to tell me what is the matter, or am I gonna to have to go into your brain and look at it myself"  
  
Nate shook his head and grimace, thinking about the last time she had done that  
  
Gave him nightmares for a week  
  
"Nah, no reason for that. I just got an invite for a wedding" he said  
  
"Oh? From someone I know?" Rachael asks, her eyes growing wide  
  
"Remember when I got sent to Japan for a couple of years? When Logan thought it would be a good idea to help clear my mind. There is a girl that I knew getting married and she sent me an invite." Nate said  
  
"Well are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know, haven't decided."  
  
"You have a crush, don't you?" Rachael asked coyly  
  
"No!" Nate exclaimed his face turning red  
  
Rachael ran to the bed and tackled him over  
  
"You DO have a crush; our little Natey is growing up"  
  
"Get off me Rae" Nate growled, his right eye beginning to glow slightly  
  
Rachael got off of Nate and looked at him in the eye. Nate lowered his head off the side of the bed and let it hang  
  
"You don't go your gonna regret it" Rachael said softly  
  
"Rae that was a different time. I'm older and a little different"  
  
"Different, meaning you are a mutant. The last time you saw her you were having the headaches that's why Mom and Dad sent you there"  
  
"I never told her"  
  
"What, you never told her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I couldn't tell her that, are you kidding?" Nate said sitting up  
  
"Well regardless, I think you should go"  
  
"Yeah, I think you are right, at least tell her what I feel at least"  
  
"See, get packed and Ill take you to the airport"  
  
"What about Mom and Dad?"  
  
Rachael smiled  
  
"I'll handle them"  
  
The ride to the airport was a short one, considering Rachael's driving. Nate's parents sent him with best blessings, believing that their son needed a vacation; it was true that Nate was being over stressed but believe it or not to some, Nate didn't get as tired as his parents or friends, he had been raised in turmoil and conflict, he thrived on it. It was genetically bred into his very being to be a hero and that's what he was. Some part of him was feeling guilty for going to his friend's wedding to tell the bride how he really felt  
  
But the other side of him told him that if he didn't do it, he would regret it for the rest of his life  
  
A flight attendant pushed a drink cart slowly down the isle, she was of Japanese descent, Nate shook his head as he tried to remember his Japanese.   
  
It had been so long that he had to use it; he had forgotten the correct grammar and such, so he reached out into her mind and scanned her softly, hopefully not scaring her too much.   
  
The attendant stopped in the isle and put her hand to her temple, Nate ducked back lower into his seat, but he had gotten what he needed, a quick refresher course in Japanese  
  
The attendant shook her head and continued down the isle, stopping by his seat.   
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked  
  
Nate looked up, attempting not to look her in the eye  
  
He had also picked up one of her extracurricular activities, and it was kind of embarrassing  
  
"Just a coke please"  
  
The attendant put on a fake smile and handed him a tiny can of coke and continued down the isle  
  
Nate shook his head and suppressed silent giggles  
  
He really needed to get his pilot's license   
  
He leaned down and pulled his carry-on from under his seat and pulled out the invitation, scanning it quickly he found the number for Naru's. On the back of the seat in front of him was a telephone  
  
He stared at it for a minute, as he took a sip of his coke  
  
It would be kinda rude not to call  
  
He leaned forward and took the phone off of its hook  
  
He dialed the number slowly, his fingers shaking.   
  
Like most men he hated to call a girl if he didn't have to  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
A child like girl voice picked suddenly came over the speaker  
  
"The number you have reached is no longer in service"  
  
"Su, Su what are you doing, give me that phone" Another voice came over  
  
Nate's heart lurched, for a second he believed that his shaking fingers had dialed the wrong number   
  
"Hinata House, Shinobu speaking"  
  
Nate cleared his throat  
  
"Hello, is Naru there?"  
  
The voice paused; maybe the Japanese crash course he had just taken didn't help him as much  
  
"No she isn't, she is out with her mother at the moment. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Uh…Sure, tell her that her old friend Nate is on vacation and he wants to see her. I'll be landing in Tokyo in about four hours if she wants to pick me up"  
  
"Sure" the voice chirped  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
The line went dead  
  
Nate sat back in his seat and lowered the back down, he closed his eyes and thought  
  
Was he doing the right thing?  
  
At the same time Nate was thinking about his plan, Naru had arrived home.  
  
Naru walked through the sliding front door and pulled her shoes off  
  
"I'm home" she called  
  
Her hands were aching from holding bags for the last hour  
  
Shinobu stuck her head out from the living room  
  
"Oh Naru, you just had a phone call"  
  
"Oh? Was it from that idiot Keitaro? Did he get lost again or stranded on a remote island or something?" Naru said, her eyes slanting slightly  
  
"No, it was someone name Nate. He sounded American"  
  
Naru's eyes began to widen  
  
"Nate…?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that he was going to be landing in Tokyo soon and he wanted to see you"  
  
Naru's face blushed  
  
"How long??"  
  
"He said in about four hours"  
  
Naru started to spaz out, she began to run around  
  
"I can't believe it, he's actually coming. I got to get ready. I got to change….Maybe I should take a quick shower"  
  
He's coming back she thought  
  
Suddenly she stopped  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok this is a bit of a strange one, but it is a continuation of Love Hina and a crossover at the same time  
  
Next up  
  
Arrival  
  
Till then  
  
I remain   
  
X 


	2. Arrival

Love Hina Episode X

Ch 2: Arrival

Note: Sorry it took some time, here we go

Nate had decided that he hated to fly

The constant shaking of the plane had unnerved him, kept him awake for most of the flight

And the in flight movie was no better

Who in their right mind wanted to see the Yu-Gi-Oh movie??

At least he would be landing soon

What was he going to do??

They haven't yet made a manual that told people how to stop a wedding

And all of his music in his CD player just made him want to go and grab Naru, tip her back and tell her all of his feelings

Yeah but the men in the Summers family didn't really know how to explain their feelings

The plane dipped and decelerated and then just like how he started, he was on the ground

The airport was packed; people were almost shoulder to shoulder

(was this worth it??)

(I mean honestly we don't even know who she is marrying, he could be a nice guy)

Baggage terminal

Alright Nate pull it together

Nate watched bags spin around on their conveyer belt, he ran a hand through his hair, he popped his neck from side to side, wincing at the sounds that it made as the cartledge popped

"I must look like crap" He said to no one, ugh jet lag was going to be a bitch tomorrow

"No you still look like Nate to me" a girl's voice said behind him

Nate smiled and turned around to see a slender full figured blonde haired girl smiling at him

"Naru…?" He begin

Naru laughed and ran at him, tackling him to the floor hugging him

"Jeez Nate it has been too long"

Nate laughed as he hugged her back

"It has been hasn't it" he said as he got to his feet, holding out his hand to help Naru up "I got the invite and I couldn't say no"

Naru smiled as she stood, she leaned forward and brushed at his bangs

"I see that you kept the white bangs"

"I see that you kept the antennae"

Naru laughed

"You haven't changed" Naru said as she lightly punched his shoulder

Nate mockingly grabbed his arm wincing slightly

"I see you're still strong"

Naru laughed

"Well to put up with Keitaro you have to be"

Nate nodded

Crap in the midst of catching up with Naru he had almost forgotten why he was here. Naru was that kind of girl, no matter how rough your day could be, she always found a way to make you forget what was troubling you. Nate could feel his chest start to tighten

"So we gonna stay around here all day?" Naru asked

Nate blushed

"Sorry"

Nate turned to see a solitary bag revolve on the belt, he walked over and grabbed the handle, and he shifted his backpack onto both arms and engaged the wheels on his suitcase. The zipper had come undone and a sleeve of his X-uniform was sticking out

Why did he bring that?

"Hey what's that?" Naru said peeking over his shoulder

Nate reacted fast, shoving the sleeve back inside the suitcase and zipping it up

"Uhh…Nothing"

"That's my Nate, always so secretive. Well let's get out of here. I'm sure you want to take a bath before dinner"

They turned for the door

"I hope I'm not inconveniencing you"

Naru smiled

"Please, you're more than welcome to stay with us. I'm sure Keitaro wouldn't mind giving you your own room"

They walked outside and hailed a cab, Naru leaned from the backseat to give the cabbie directions

"So, getting married eh?" Nate said as he tried to make small talk

Naru blushed and moved the hair out of her eyes

"Yup, getting married"

"What's he like?"

Naru's eyes flashed, her face tightened up like she was going to bite Nate's head off. It was a look that Nate hadn't seen in a very long time

"He's a complete klutz, a pervert" she turned towards Nate "It took him three years to get into Tokyo U, and the first day the top of a building fell off and broke his leg in three pieces" she sighed loudly

"Wow, sounds like you don't really like him" Nate's heart picked up, maybe he still had a chance with her

"No, he is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. To tell you the truth Nate he reminds me a lot of you."

Nate's face darkened

"Re…Really?"

Something came over Naru's face, like total serenity had eased her nerves

"But I love him, but enough about me, what's been going on with you. Did they ever find out what was causing those headaches?"

Nate nodded

"Yeah, yeah they did"

"Well what was it?"

Ok to tell the truth, or not to tell the truth. Was now the right time to come out and tell the first girl he had ever had a crush on that he was a mutant, not just a mutant, but the mutant son of the two most powerful mutants on the planet.

Nate gulped as he looked into Naru's big eyes

No, now was not the time

"The doctor's say it was just a growing pain, I got over them"

Naru smiled

"That's great Nate. God it has been too long without you"

There was that twinge in Nate's stomach again

"The days got long and dull without you Naru"

Naru laughed

"That was cheesy Nate"

Nate laughed; there went his futile attempt to be romantic

Change the subject, quick!

"So…you seen Kitsune lately?"

Naru laughed

"Well if you would call more often you would know that Kitsune lives with me. Along with Shinobu, that was the girl you talked to before, she's a little shy so don't worry if she doesn't talk to you. Motoko is a samurai so it might be wise not to piss her off. Su is just crazy; she's from India and is always inventing something that explodes. Mutsumi is a complete ditz and is always trying to die. And Keitaro is the manager of the property"

Nate's mouth just hung open

"Wow, sounds like a full house"

"Its tiring at times but, I love the freedom of it, everyone has their own thing and we all mesh really well"

"Well that's good'

Naru tapped his arm

"We're here"

Nate looked out of the window and saw a long flight of stairs leading up on the mountain

The cab stopped and Naru paid the tab, Nate had already had his wallet out

Great thing about Xavier's was that he had a platinum credit card in his name for emergencies, not to mention his allowance that he had been stockpiling

Ever since Paige had left him

He shook his head; no he wasn't going to think of her

"Earth to Nate!" Lets go" Naru said pushing him up the stairs

"Are you sure it's alright"

Naru continued to push him up the stairs

"Quit worrying so much."

When they reached the top of the staircase there was an explosion of confetti

"Oh no" Naru groaned

A silver haired girl rushed over "Boy now aren't you a sight for sore eyes" she said in a slight southern accent

Nate smiled

"Kitsune, good to see that you haven't changed"

Kitsune leaned up against him, rubbing on his leg slightly

"Oh I've changed, would you like to see?"

Naru popped up behind Kitsune just as she was about to take off her shirt to prove to Nate that she had changed for the better, she grabbed the back of Kitsune's shirt and dragged her off

"Down girl"

Nate shook his head as his telepathy suddenly went off, he could feel someone attempt to attack him. He sidestepped and caught the girl in his arms

"Aww, he's not as fun as Keitaro" she chirped, it was the voice that answered the phone, the one who told him that the line had been disconnected

Nate smiled

"You must be Su" he said as he set her down

"Yup, I'm Su; you want to see my new invention?"

Nate chuckled "Maybe later"

"Fine by me" Su said as she ran off

"See what I live with?" Naru said as she walked back up to him, dusting off her hands "Ah Motoko, welcome home. This is my friend from America, Nathan"

Nate bowed slightly

"It's an honor to meet you"

Motoko bowed as well

"You have the air of a great warrior"

How did she…

"I've had my few scraps"

Suddenly there was a crash up the stairs

Motoko sighed, taking her hat off, it was the first time that Nate had noticed that she was wearing a Shinto priestess outfit; complete with a rice planter's hat, with the hat off Nate could see that she had short black hair

Nate could feel his face start to heat up, she was beautiful

The crashes continued up the stairs, and stopped as a white van rolled up and launched into the air, straight for Naru!

"Naru" Nate called "Naru move"

But Naru just stood there

She must be frozen in fear

Nate ran at full tilt tackling Naru just as the van crashed down

"NARU" Kitsune called

The dust settled revealing Nate with his arms wrapped around Naru, both unharmed

"Damn, there goes my insurance. Maybe this time I wont report it" A voice called from inside the wrecked van

The side door slid open revealing a man around 22 years, his glasses lopsided on his head, a cut from his hairline oozed blood down his face

Nate stood helping Naru to her feet

Naru balled her hands into fists

"KEITARO!!"

Wait that was Keitaro?

Nate shook his head, maybe this could be easy

Next up

Nate Vs Motoko

Next chapter will be up in a like a day

Till then

I remain

X


	3. Motoko Vs Nate

Love Hina Episode X

Chapter 2: Nate VS Motoko

Note: At the request to some on , I will not be updating every year. See just recently I was robbed and of course they got my computer (along with all of my manga and about 25 grand worth of comics I have been collecting since I was little) Right now I am in Ohio with my grandparents and I have commandeered my grandfathers computer. Most of these and my new What If? Stuff I have had done before and now I am trying to remember the story arcs. Ok enough of me winning, here you go chapter 3. Chapter four will probably be up some time tonight-X-Man

The dust settled, Nate's eyes widened as he looked at Keitaro. What did Naru see in this kid? He didn't appear to be anything special

"Wow, soon enough they will take away my license if I keep this up" Keitaro said as he brushed the dirt off his white lab coat

"Maybe you deserve it you moron. You know you could have almost killed us?" Naru said in a rage "That's it, the wedding is off"

Nate's heart fluttered a little

"Come on Naru, it was just an accident" Keitaro whined

"Doesn't matter, you could have killed us all. Just because you are immortal doesn't mean the rest of us are"

Wait just a sec; did she just say that he was immortal? What was this guy?

Could he be…a mutant?

Nate shook his head, different problem for a different time

"I'm sorry Naru. I won't do it again" Keitaro said standing close to Naru

"Damn right, you won't" Naru said, and then punching Keitaro under the jaw, sending him flying up into the air just until he was a twinkle in the fading light

"I see that you haven't changed Naru" Nate said with a chuckle

Naru turned on him and shook her fist at him

"What are you trying to say? Huh, you wanna be next?"

Nate through up his hands in defeat

"No, that's ok"

"I thought you would see it that way. Now come on, I'll show you to your room while the idiot is in orbit" Naru said as she turned and started to walk to the main house

Nate bent down and picked up his case and followed her inside

Inside the house, Nate automatically felt as if he was home. The house was well lit and warm. Nate bent down and untied his sneakers and put them by the door, remembering that in Japanese houses he was not allowed to wear shoes that he wore outside.

"Nice place" he said looking around at the decorations

"Thanks, I wish I could say that I did the decorating but it's been like this since Granny left the house to Keitaro. Surprising enough that he hasn't destroyed the place yet" Naru said with a sigh

Suddenly a girl around seventeen popped her head out of what appeared to be the kitchen, Nate was taken back, she was cute for a kid

"Oh hello Naru, who's your friend" the girl asked

"Oh Hi Shinobu, this is my friend Nate from America."

Shinobu came from out of the kitchen still wearing her apron and bowed to Nate

"Very nice to meet you"

Nate returned her bow

"Shinobu Nate's gonna be staying with us for a while"

Shinobu came back up from her bow catching Nate's eye

"Good, here right ok" she stammered

"You must forgive Shinobu; she is shy around new people"

"Ahh, I understand" Nate said

"Come on Nate, I show you to your room" Naru said as she tugged on Nate's arm "Shinobu, Keitaro should be landing soon, so when he gets back we can eat, ok?"

Shinobu nodded

"You launched sempai into orbit again didn't you? I'll go get the first aid kit" Shinobu said as she walked back into the kitchen

Naru led Nate down the hallway and up a flight of stairs

She pointed off to her left

"There is my room, across from me is Kitsune, Su, Motoko, and Shinobu all live at the end of the hall" she stopped at a room next to hers "And here is your room" she said as she slid the door open

"Wait, I'm staying on the same floor as all of you?" Nate asked

"Well I trust you more than that pervert Keitaro" Naru smiled "Why don't you go in and get settled and I'll come get you when dinner is ready"

With that she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Nate alone in the room

Nate walked over to the closet and slid it open putting his suitcase inside, he slid the door closed and walked over to the window and slid it open and was amazed at the view

From his window he could see the sun starting to set over the ocean

"Wow" he said to no one

He dropped his backpack to the floor and unzipped it, pulling out his cell phone and charger. He turned his phone on and waited for it to load and get signal, he punched in the numbers for the institute

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey who is this?"

"This is Gennifer"

Damn, that's the girl who started the rumor that Nate was dating her

Nate quickly disguised his voice

"I'm looking for Rachel Summers, is she there?"

"Hold on, I'll check"

There was silence on the other end as Nate waited for his "stalker" to find his twin

"Hello"

"Rachel?"

"Nate?"

"Yeah, I'm here in Hinata"

"Great bro. So did you tell her yet?"

"No…it's complicated"

"How complicated can it be? I mean you dig the chick you should tell her Nate"

"I don't know Rae, I mean this is a lot to throw on her when she's getting married you know. And right now I am not having the best track record with women"

"Quit whining and do it"

"You know Rachel, sometimes you can be such a pain in the…"

There was a knock on Nate's door

"Hold on Rae, Come in"

The door slid open revealing Kitsune with a bottle in hand. She was wearing a black…what's the best way to put it, string that's it.

Nate gulped

"Uhh, Rae I have to call you back" With that Nate hit the end button on his phone "Kitsune, umm, what are you doing"

Kitsune came in closing the door behind her

"I know why you are here Nate" she said as she started to walk towards him

Nate gulped again

"You…You do?"

"Yes I do" Kitsune said, her eyes closed to almost slits "You came back to see if there was still a chance to be with me"

Nate let out a sigh of relief, but stopped halfway through it

What did she just say??

Kitsune set the bottle on the windowsill behind Nate and leaned into him

Nate blushed a deep red; he could feel her pressing on him

Nate shook his head

"Umm…Kitsune, it's not what you think"

"Oh no, it's exactly what I think. I mean we are consenting adults" Kitsune said as she let her fingers slide down his chest down to the waist of his pants

Nate felt a trickle of blood come from his nose, ok Nate, you have been in tighter situations than this, you can think of away out of this

"So come on Nate, prove to me what they say about Americans" Kitsune said, as she got closer to him, Nate could feel her breath on his neck

Nate gulped

"And what's that?"

"That they have big…"

Nate ducked under her and walked backwards to the door

"Umm, I wish I could stay but…something just came up" Nate said as he slid the door open and rushed out of the door and down the hall

Kitsune leaned against the window

"Oh pooh"

Nate ran at full tilt, gotta get away from her; jeez no one has ever came on that strong to him before. She must be drunk or something; Nate saw a flight of stairs and ran up them

He breathed out a sigh of relief before he turned to see Motoko with a sword cutting the air

No wait

Leaves were falling

In two pieces?

She was cutting the leaves in two pieces as they fell to the ground

Nate slowly walked up behind her

Suddenly with the speed Nate had only seen in Quicksilver, Motoko spun around and swung the blade down in a high arc

Nate clapped his hands together and closed his eyes tightly, waiting to feel the blade cut through his flesh

Holy crap, even being a telepath he didn't see that one coming at all

But the pain never came

Nate opened one eye to see Motoko breathing hard, and the blade stopped in his hand

He had stopped her attack

"It seems like, that is becoming a trend in this house"

Nate smiled crookedly

"Just luck?"

Motoko pulled the sword out of Nate's hands and sheathed it

"I was right, you are a powerful warrior. Just like Urashima, you must be powerful"

"I still say it was luck"

"There is no luck in this world, only what has been prophesized"

Nate nodded

"I would like to test your skill" Motoko said as she stepped back and tossed him a sword "Come at me with everything you have"

Nate caught the sword in one hand

"No I don't think so"

Motoko had already pulled her blade back out

"You will protect yourself, or you will die"

Nate shook his head

"Nope, I don't think so"

Motoko attacked, Nate brought the blade up, still in its sheath blocking her attack

Nate gritted his teeth

"Ok, if that's you want" Nate said as he unsheathed his sword "Lets go"

Motoko leaped into the air, Nate followed her in suit

Their fight was like a scene out of "crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon", a lot of fancy swordplay and jumping around

Nate's face poured sweat as he deflected each attack

Damn this girl was good, but Nate had been trained by one of the best swordsman in the world, at least he was holding his own against her.

They both landed onto the roof, Motoko swung again, Nate could feel the air breeze by his neck, he came up why she was still in mid-swing and swung at her mid-section, grazing her lightly

Nate back flipped away from her and panted

Motoko stopped and stared at him in awe

The suddenly her kimono split open revealing her bra and panties

Nate hit the deck, hard

"I'm sorry"

Motoko smiled, the first time Nate had seen her smile

"Not even Urashima is that good, to land a blow on me. He has always been able to hold his own"

Nate took of his jacket and with his head turned he handed it to her, Motoko accepted it.

"I hope you will practice with me tomorrow"

Nate turned and glimpsed back, catching a glimpse at her skin and turned back, blood pouring out of his nose

"Sure…"

Motoko bowed and walked away to the stairs

Nate just stood there stunned; he was definitely attracted to her, that was for sure

Yeah, yeah he would definitely stay and help her train

Could this be another destined pair at the Hinata house?

Keep tuned

Next up

Karaoke

Till then

I remain

X


	4. Karaoke

Love Hina Episode X

Chapter 4: Karaoke

Nate sat against a set of stones

Warm water ran across his legs, a towel was covering his privates

God this feels nice, he thought

After the last few hours he needed this

Relaxation at last

Naru had found out about Kitsune hitting on him, she wasn't very pleased

Nate shook his head and leaned farther back against the rocks and stared at the stars

He couldn't figure out the feelings he was feelings

About Naru

And now Motoko

-Maybe feelings are called feelings because we can't explain them-

I mean he had a major crush on Naru when he was here before, but now to see her with Keitaro, it made him happy to know that she had found someone just for her

And Motoko

She was something else

Yeah that was the best way to put it

Something else…

Nate slid lower in the water, letting the water just cover his shoulders, he sighed causing air bubbles to reach the surface

He just couldn't understand it

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said behind him

Nate looked up to see Keitaro standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist

Nate rose to the water

"Sure"

Keitaro climbed in near Nate and slunk down into the water

"Man" he said "You know it was just recently that they allowed me to take a bath in here"

"Nate laughed

"Really? I thought that the whole house was yours"

"It is. You know that this is where I met Naru for the first time"

"In the bath?"

"Yeah, I got a message to come up here from Tokyo, when I got here there was no one here, so I came in to take a bath thinking that it was empty. Well it wasn't empty I can tell you"

"I bet Naru beat the crap out of you, didn't she?"

Keitaro nodded

"First time she put me in orbit"

Nate and Keitaro laughed

"How long ago was that?" Nate asked

"About three years ago"

"And now you're going to marry her?"

Keitaro nodded

"I met her once when we were both kids; we made a promise to go to Tokyo U together. Fifteen years later I got to fulfill that promise"

"That's really sweet man"

"It's kinda dorky for me to even remember that promise, but I used to have dreams of her, as a kid I mean"

Nate sat back

Why couldn't I have promised her that?

This is another ironic use of missed opportunities I guess. Fate was fickle thing, one right turn and he could probably be right where Keitaro was now.

He could honestly say that Keitaro was the luckiest person he had ever met

But he couldn't shake it, the thought of Keitaro being a mutant

Could it be possible?

Nate looked over at Keitaro, could this guy be immortal, because he was a mutant?

One of the famed immortals, like Sam Guthrie?

The door slid open behind them, it was Shinobu

"Its time to eat sempai and Nate"

"Thanks Shinobu" Keitaro called behind him "Well Nate, we don't want to keep the women waiting now do we?"

"I'd rather not go into space tonight" Nate said with a chuckle

After getting dressed the men walked into the dinning hall

It had been almost four years since Nate had eaten a traditional Japanese meal

The meal consisted of a bowl of rice, a broiled fish and some vegetables

He sat and waited as the others started to dig into their food

"Keitaro, can you at least attempt to get some of that into your mouth?"

"I'm sorry Naru"

"You are a child, you realize that"

Nate picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his bow of rice

"Who wants sake'?" Kitsune asked holding a white bottle up

"Ill take some" Keitaro said, allowing her to pour a little in a small bowl, he slugged it back with one quick gulp

"What about you Nate?" Kitsune asked

"Nate doesn't drink" Naru piped up

"Is that true" Kitsune asked

Nate nodded "Yeah never have liked being drunk before"

"Come on, one is not going to hurt you" Kitsune said with an evil gleam in her eyes

He looked around the table, Naru sat back in her chair with her arms crossed

Should he?

"Ok, just one"

"Yay, now it's a party" Su said

The meal progressed, one drink turned into many, soon white bottles littered the table

Nate and Keitaro were both completely sloshed; they had managed to wrap an arm around each others shoulders and were singing the opening theme to Gundam Wing

When they finished they both collapsed onto the floor laughing their heads off

"Thass great Nate, you can really sssing" Keitaro hissed

"You're not ssooo bad yourself" Nate slurred

"Great they are drunk, both of them"

Kitsune had her head on the table, mumbling under her breath

Shinobu just sighed and started to gather up their dishes

Suddenly Kitsune perked up her head

"Who wants to do karaoke?"

Both Nate and Keitaro through their hands up

"Oh no, no Keitaro. Last time you tried to do that drunk you butchered TM Revolution" Naru said

Nate and Keitaro busted out laughing

"Please just one song" Keitaro pleaded

Naru through her hands up in defeat

"If you think that I am going to stay up all night and watch you so you don't choke on your own vomit"

"I'll do annnything" Keitaro moaned

"Not happening, definitely not tonight"

That age old question appeared, what will some men do for sex??

Apparently just about anything

Nate slowly got to his feet

"I'll sing"

"Nathan, I don't think you can stand let alone sing" Motoko said gathering her things

"I can sing" Nate insisted

"I've heard you sing, he has this thing that when he's drunk he thinks he's Bon Jovi" Naru said with a smirk

Kitsune sat up, a red glow coming off her cheeks

"I forgot about that. He does sound pretty good"

"No, no more Bon Jovi. It reminds me of…"

(Her)

"Things that I don't want to remember" Nate said putting his hand over his eyes

"So what are you gonna sing?"

Nate walked over to the karaoke machine and looked at the CD's, suddenly his eyes lit up

He could do this song

Yeah, most definitely. This song symbolized everything he had just gone through

(With Paige…)

"I am done with you" Nate whispered under his breath

"What did you say Nathan" Motoko said coming over to stare him in the face, she was looking into his eyes

Nate's garbled mind, dreamed of Motoko

"You know something? You're really pretty" Nate slurred

Motoko face turned a bright red

Nate chuckled as he put the CD in the machine and picked up the microphone

Nate pushed a couple of buttons till he got to the song

A low guitar riff started

You called me up last night in tears

Said you missed me after all these years

I've been waiting here for so long

I've gotten over it since you've been gone

Naru and Shinobu stopped what they were doing and watched Nate, Motoko sat down in front of him, her face still red

You called me late last night again

Said you're finished with your new boyfriend

Asked if you could come back home

So sorry that you left me all alone, well

You say you love me

Love me again

But if you love me

Where have you been

Say you need me more

Than anyone else

Well go to hell

Where have you been

Nate threw the mic in the air and caught as the guitar riffs played him into the next section of the song

You showed up at my door today

And said my friend

Why do you push me away?

Your life with him was just so dull

But what we had was something

Wonderful, well

You say you love me

Love me again

But if you love me

Where have you been

Say you need me more

Than anyone else

Well go to hell

Where have you been

This is the part of the song where Nate started to scat a little, Naru pressed her hand over her mouth, for her not laugh out loud

No way

You wish

I don't

Need this

What makes you think that I'd ever want you again?

Yeah Right

As if

I don't

Need this

What makes you think that I'd ever want you again

At the solo part Nate started to dance

(I am so drunk right now Rae) he telepathically sent to his Rachel in the states

(Are you singing Nate?) She sent back

(Trying to, you wanna try to clear my mind a little?)

He could feel her laughing at him across two oceans

(No, I just got a look at you dancing, that's a hell of a way to impress a girl Nate)

(Get off on-mind Rae, next section is up)

You called me late last night again

Said you're finished with your new boyfriend

Asked if you could come back home

So sorry you left me

All alone, well

You say you love me

Love me again

But if you love me

Where have you been

Say you need me more

Than anyone else

Well go to hell

Where have you been

You say you love me

Love me again

But if you love me

Where have you been

And if you love me

Where have you been?

Nate dropped the mic, his head felt clearer

"There noo more singing from Nate" he slurred

Naru and Shinobu looked shocked

Naru started to clap

"Well I will say this; you do still sound better than Keitaro"

Keitaro threw up a finger

"And that says something"

Nate smiled and shook his head, and then he noticed Motoko. Her face still red, she had tears welled up in her eyes

Damn, Nate thought, I know the song was sad but I didn't mean to make her cry

He started to walk to the stairs but as he passed her, he patted her on the shoulder

"Well I think I've embarrassed myself enough tonight. I'm gonna go try to sleep off this jet lag"

"Good Nate" Shinobu and Naru called

"Hey Nate" Keitaro said sitting up

Nate turned to face him

"Yeah?"

"You the man"

Nate laughed and shook his head as he walked up the stairs

Motoko just sat on the floor, the tears streamed slowly and silently down her cheeks

Naru came over and crouched beside her

"His singing wasn't that bad" she whispered

"No it wasn't the singing, didn't you hear the message?" Motoko said

"The message was some people sing depressing songs when they are drunk"

Motoko shook her head

"No, it wasn't that. Someone has hurt him, badly. The power in his voice, that song relates to him on a level we will never know"

Naru turned her head and looked up the stairs

Soon her own tears welled up in her eyes

Good way to end the fourth chapter eh?

Song that Nate sang: Reel Big Fish-"Where have you been"

If you don't listen to them, what the hell is wrong with you all?

Next up:

Waterfall

Till then

I remain

X


	5. Waterfall

Love Hina Episode X

Chapter 5: Waterfall

Cold water splashed over Nate's head, it cascaded off his face and onto the rocks under him

His head was pounding like ten thousand jackhammers were going off in his head

What the hell was he thinking?

He was a telepath for god's sake

You'd figure that a telepath knew not to drink too much

The sun was slowly coming up; Nate had been sitting under this waterfall for almost an hour now

He wasn't cold

One of the first things that Logan had taught him when he was learning about his powers was that, samurai's could block out any pain if they meditated. It took Nate a while to realize what he was talking about, but when Logan had talked his parents into sending Nate to Japan, Nate finally got the concept of meditation. He was always in his own little world, it relaxed him in a way that he couldn't when he was at the school

There was always something happening at the school, explosions, riots, evil madmen trying to kill everyone

Here he could just relax

And think

Motoko…

There was something about that girl

That made her different than Naru

Well Naru was Naru; she's great in her own way

But Motoko…

There was just something about her Nate couldn't put his finger on it

"Ready for round two?" A female voice asked

Nate opened his eyes; Motoko stood there her arm outstretched holding his sword

Nate laughed

"Your persistent, I'll give you that"

"I don't stop till I get what I want"

Nate slowly climbed to his feet

"I'll keep that in mind" he said as he unsheathed his sword

Motoko nodded

"And if I win, Nathan-San, you will tell me about that song"

Nate chuckled

"And what if I win"

"I'll think of something" Motoko said as she drew her sword

Out in the middle of the pond near the waterfall were two stone that one could step on top of. Nate chose the left side; Motoko took her place on the right side. The both bowed to each other

As if they were one, they leapt into the sky; their sword crashing against each other, sparks showered the ground from their attacks. The landed on opposite sides, both breathing hard…

Suddenly Motoko disappeared…

Where did she go? Nate thought, he cheated a little by psi-scanning the area

Behind him!

Nate through up the sword, blocking Motoko's attack

Damn, he thought, today she was pulling no punches

Nate spun around and swung at her, Motoko leaned back dodging the attack, when she came up she swung her sword at Nate's feet; he leapt into the air, landing on her blade lightly. Basically he was floating but it appeared that he was resting on top of Motoko's outstretched sword

Motoko growled and pushed upward with the sword, Nate back flipped off the blade and landed across from her

He was grinning

"Don't let your emotions take control" Nate said with a smile

Motoko growled louder

"My emotions are no concern of yours"

She leapt at him again and begin to attack at him in flurries, Nate sidestepped and ducked the attacks, only bringing his sword up to block the occasional blow, he walked backwards across the stones, Motoko still coming at him. Nate watched Motoko's face, it appeared emotionless, but there was a twinkle in her eyes, was she testing him? Finally Nate had have enough, he brought his sword up quickly, slicing Motoko's blade in half, he held the tip of his blade to her throat

"I win" He said with a grunt

Then he felt it, a poke in his side, he looked down and saw Motoko had brought her broken blade next to his ribs

"I think we have a tie" she said with a smile

Nate laughed and pulled his blade away

"I'll accept that"

Soon they were sitting on a cliff and talking

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight, Naru was possessed by a demon that wanted to take revenge on all men"

Motoko nodded

"So you had to learn this new technique, but to learn it you practiced on Keitaro, multiple times"

"Yes, Urashima is like a cockroach, it takes a lot to kill him"

"That's hilarious, Motoko"

"But I did learn the rock splitting sword technique and saved Naru"

"I could tell"

"Well Nathan, you have dodged the question long enough, what happened back then. Why is there so much power behind your words when you sang that song?"

Nate's face dropped

"Well the girl I had been dating for a long time, longer than I know…"

"Longer than you know? What you can't remember when you met"

"Sorta, you see the last time I was here I was recovering from amnesia, I was getting some bad headaches and one of my mentors felt that a change of scenery would help"

Motoko nodded

"I see, go on"

"Well, to put a long story short, I had to fight someone for her, and ended hurting the other guy pretty badly, and well she said she couldn't trust me and needed some time alone. She ended up running back to a guy that she had dated before me"

"Love is a very complex emotion"

"Yeah tell me about it…"

Silence

Nate turned and looked at Motoko, her skin was lightly tanned, the light breeze blew through her short hair. He shook his head and turned

What was he thinking??

He turned back to catch Motoko staring at him

She looked deep into his eyes

"It's the first time I've noticed, you have two different eye colors" she whispered

Nate blushed

"Yeah, I used to wear a contact to even things up, but now I don't really care"

"In my clan, they speak of a person with two different eyes, that he will fall in love with the head of my clan and lead us to a new era of swordsmanship"

Nate gulped

"And who is the leader of your clan now?"

Motoko leaned forward and whispered

"Me"

Nate suddenly had the urge to kiss her, he leaned a little closer, and she leaned a little closer, closer and closer till their foreheads were almost touching then…

BONK

"Oww" they both exclaimed, rubbing their foreheads

They both caught sight of each other and laughed

"Let me ask you a question Motoko"

"Ok"

"Would you be able to fall in love with a person, if he was a little different?"

"It depends, how different?"

"I mean say, if the guy was a mutant?"

Motoko looked back at Nate staring at him in the eyes

"I don't think it matters, if I love him, and he was a little different, I would understand. I mean we are all a little different in our own ways"

Nate nodded

"Well it's getting late, we should probably go back before breakfast and get cleaned up" Motoko said getting to her feet

"I suppose you are right" Nate said standing

They walked back to the house in silence

This feeling, Motoko thought, I have only felt this feeling with one other person, Urashima made me feel like this once. But now he and Naru finally got together, she turned and looked over at Nate. I once believed that love only made you weak because of my sister leaving our clan to get married, but now I understand…Maybe, just maybe I could be happy with this strange man.

I gotta tell her, I mean I can't hide it from her, she will eventually find out that I am a mutant, Nate thought. I mean eventually I will slip and use my powers in front of her, hell in front of all of them. I gotta tell her, he turned his head and watched her as she moved. Nate had never had a girlfriend that wasn't a mutant before, hell he had only had one girlfriend before in his entire life, maybe I could be happy with her, this normal samurai girl, just maybe it could work out…

Just maybe the Hinata house has brought another couple together

Just maybe…

What's this, is love blossoming?

I'm not saying…

Next up

New friends, old problems

Till then

I remain

X


	6. New Friends, Old Problems

Love Hina Episode X

Chapter 6: New friends, Old Problems

Note: I recently received a review from somebody who called me on a couple things, ages, situations, things like that. But I can defend myself on of them, the time where Naru was being possessed was due to a necklace that she had found while they were all staying at the beach working at Haruka's tea shack, and it was the rock splitting sword technique that save Motoko used to save Naru (I think it is only in the show that this situation occurred). The situation he/she is thinking about is where Keitaro found the Hina sword, it did possess him and he did want to take over the world, sorry to cause any confusion, for everything else, consider it artistic liability, meaning my story, my rules-lol

Now for some mutant action (this is prior to Grant Morrison's work on New X-Men)

The sun shined brightly through Rachel Summers' window, she opened her eyes and quickly shut them

God why is that thing so bright

She groaned and sat up, stretching her arms out, feeling her muscles becoming taunt then relaxing

She stood from her bed and wandered to her bathroom, turning on the shower waiting for it to get warm; she undressed and stood under the head

Water cascaded down over her short red hair.

Yes she was Nate's twin, fraternal. Nate looked like her father, while she resembled her mother. The only thing about Nate and her that they shared was they were both telepaths and telekinetics, she had received the phoenix force from her Mother, Nate was just a combination of their two parents, he got the best of both, their father's leadership and their mother's temper.

Rachel finished her shower, she bent down and turned off the water and dried off. Wrapping the towel around her body she walked to her dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she got dressed

She had just finished pulling her hair up into small pigtails when her bedroom door swung open

There stood her Mother

"Have you heard anything from your brother?" Jean asked

"Yeah I talked to him last night, good morning to you too mom." Rachel replied

Jean sighed

"Good morning Rachel. I'm sorry I am just worried about him"

"Mom he's an adult, you gotta cut the apron strings"

"No it's not that, it's just that…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow

"Just what, mom?"

Jean sat down on the corner of Rachel's bed

"It's the fact that we still don't know where that Ramsey guy is; I mean Nate destroyed his body…"

"Wait mom, Ramsey's loose?"

"He escaped this morning, taking that power suit that Hank had built for him"

"You mean that one with the gun arms? The one that is fueled by telepathic power?"

Jean sat in silence

"Your brother is a very powerful person, and now that this Ramsey is loose, I am just worried"

"Has the professor been able to find him?"

"He is searching for him now, but he and Nate share that bond, he could be homing in on Nate right now"

Rachel just sat in silence

She turned and looked at her mother

"Can someone fly me to Japan?"

Hinata House

Night

Though it was the middle of the night, the windows of the Hinata house were dark, except one. A golden light shown through one of the windows on the second floor, it grew brighter and brighter

Nate suddenly sat straight up on his futon, his head pounding. His right eye, the gold colored eye, was glowing brightly. He could feel wetness under his nose, it was blood

Calm down, he thought. You are just having an attack, that's all. You just need to chill out and relax

His head pounded harder and harder

Suddenly it stopped

Nate sighed

I haven't had an attack like that for some time now, he thought, it must be because he was in a strange place

Yeah that must be it…

But it wasn't

Outside of the Hinata house, a strangely dressed thing was hopping through the trees, the moonlight glinted off of his domed head. The stranger was covered in a sorta of Plexiglas shell from head to toe, inside the suit energy sparked and crackled. Where the face should be was a grinning skull made completely out of energy. John Ramsey was at the Hinata, the man that Nate thought had destroyed, had found him.

Nate stood and walked to the window; he slid it open and stared at the stars. A slight breeze felt cool against his sweaty skin. He closed his eyes and breathed in the night air deeply

Something wasn't right; he could feel it in his bones

There were no sounds outside the Hinata, no birds, no insects, nothing

It was quiet

A little too quiet

Nate scanned the woods; there was a light coming from the middle of the woods

What was this?

It grew brighter and brighter

Suddenly it shot forward, hurtling at Nate

Oh crap! Nate's mind screamed

The ball of light struck Nate and sent him flying backwards through his door and into the next room

Plaster dust and shreds of paper floated to the ground as the domed man rose through the window

"Did you think you could hide from me Grey?"

Nate coughed

"Ramsey…?"

The domed man raises a hand, and shook his finger at Nate

"No, not John Ramsey, that man is dead thanks to you. You may call me, Nemesis"

Nate chuckled

"Great villain named, I would have called you Fishbowl"

"Still the smartass I see. You did this to me Grey, you destroyed my body and put me in this suit, and now I am going to take great pleasure in breaking every bone in your body"

Nate stood, his right eye glowing, his hair raising from and invisible wind

"Not here Ramsey. The people here are innocent"

Nemesis lifted his hand, a ball of light started to flow from his palm

"I…told…you…my name was Nemesis" he screamed as he shot the ball of TK energy at Nate

Nate let his reflexes take over, a TK shield covered him and deflected the shot, though the impact of the blast pushed him back a couple of feet

"And I said, not here" Nate growled as he raised his hand, telekinetically lifting the manic off of his feet and throwing him out of the shattered window

A door slid open down the hall; Naru poked her head out, her hair tousled from sleep

"What…what's going on Nate?"

Nate turned his head

"Go back to bed Naru…"

But Nate never finished his sentence, Nemesis came crashing through the floor under him and pulled him down, Naru screamed

"Nate!!"

Nate pounded his fists on the domed head of Nemesis, as Nemesis pulled him to the first floor

Nate gritted his teeth

"Let…go" he growled

The electric skull of Nemesis grinned

"With pleasure"

Grapping onto Nate's leg he swung Nate through the front door of the house

Nate rolled onto the dirt, his eyes glazed. Suddenly he rolled to the right just as Nemesis' fist came crashing down into the ground.

Ok Nate, he thought, remember you training. Adjust to the situation…

Nate stood up only to be punched squarely in the jaw by Nemesis; Nate was lifted off of his feet and was sent crashing into a nearby tree. His back slammed up against it, he grunted in pain as he slid down the tree to the ground.

Nemesis strode over to him, cackling to himself

"I must remember to thank your Doctor McCoy for this wonderfully suit. As you can well see it has amplified my powers and strength ten fold"

Well that answers one question Nate thought, the second question would be, how do I stop this guy

"DEMON CUTTING BLADE" a girl's voice screamed

A blast of energy swept across the ground at Nemesis catching him off guard and sending him tumbling to the ground

Motoko stood behind him, breathing hard; she was still in her nightdress. The moonlight glinted off of her blade.

"Get out of here" Nate screamed at her

But it was too late, Motoko had already started walking towards Nemesis, his suit had gone dark, the energy that swirled around inside of it was now quiet. With her blade ready she crept closer and closer towards Nemesis

Suddenly, Nemesis stood and grabbed Motoko around her throat

"My fight is not with you" He growled "But if you want it to be…"

Motoko gasped for hair, she swung her blade up, Nemesis caught it in his free hand and tossed it aside

"What is it about women and you Grey? They always come to your rescue, and I always break them" Nemesis said as turned to look at Nate

But Nate was gone

Suddenly the grounds began to glow brightly, winds picked up and swirled dust around Nemesis

Suddenly it was if the sun had risen six hours as Nate stepped forward. Winds swept around him as he hovered six inches off the ground, he appeared to be made completely out of this golden light, the brightest was coming out of his right eye.

"Nemesis!! Drop her" Nate ordered

Nemesis cackled

"Is this light show supposed to impress me? I've seen it before"

Nate raised his hand, Motoko's sword started to move slowly but suddenly shot forward into Nate's outstretched hand, Nate grasped it and suddenly it ignited in a purple flame

"Now this is new" Nemesis whispered

Suddenly Nate disappeared

Nemesis spun around, scanning the woods and the surrounding area

"Grey! You know you can't hide from me Grey" Nemesis called

"Who said anything about hiding from you?" Nate said reappearing and bringing the sword down at Nemesis's shoulder, cutting it off

The arm holding Motoko fell to the ground; Motoko rolled away holding her throat, gasping for air

Nemesis wailed, holding the stump where his arm was.

Nate flew at him

"What's the matter? Do you have phantom limb syndrome?"

"I'll kill you for this" Nemesis whispered

Nate just smiled; he flew up through the atmosphere, until he reached the cold outer sphere. He looked once more at Nemesis before he brought his TK fist up and sent Nemesis floating out into space

Nate's head swam, he was losing oxygen. He turned and flew back to the ground

He landed near Motoko, suddenly the lightshow was over, it had become night again. Nate crouched down and lifted her head up into his hand. She had what look like a nasty cut over her left eye; Nate brushed away the few strands of her black hair that had started to mat into the blood. She opened her eyes weakly

"You have an interesting power" she said weakly

"You shouldn't have tried to help. Don't worry though; I don't think he will bother us anymore"

Motoko closed and re-opened her eyes slowly

"Did you kill him?"

Nate shook his head

"I thought I did once, but no I didn't kill him"

Suddenly lights appeared in the sky; Nate looked open and put his hand over his eyes as the SR-71 Blackbird landed near-by.

Nate shook his head

He already knew who it was

The landing ramp lowered and two shadowed figures appeared at the top

It was his sister Rachel and his mother, in their full uniforms

Rachel rushed down the ramp followed closely by his mother

"Nathan, are you alright?" his mother asked

Nate shook his head for a yes, Motoko closed her eyes again

Rachel sighed

"Well, it looks like you still have your way with women" she said

The lights in the Hinata Inn all flared up at the sounds of the landing plane, Naru was running too them

"Do I even want to ask?" Naru said as she was shortly joined by Keitaro

Nate just shook his head

"It's a long story…"

"A long story, a long story? Nathan you are a mutant and you have to accept that"

The group went quiet

Rachel leaned over to her mother

"Umm, mom, they didn't know he was a mutant"

Naru stared at him shocked, Keitaro was stunned

"And they don't know that he is a mutant as well"

Keitaro looked around

"Who?"

Nate gulped

"You buddy. You are a mutant"

Next Up

Revelations

Till then

I remain

X


	7. Revelations

Love Hina Episode X

Ch 7: Revelations

"When were you planning on telling us?" Naru asked

Nate looked away

They had brought Motoko back to the house and put her back in her room, Shinobu was watching over her closely. Jean had offered to scan her body to see if there wasn't any broken bones, that sort of thing, but Nate refused. He had carried her himself up the stairs and laid her in the futon.

"I was planning on it" Nate said quietly

"That you were a mutant"

"Yeah, it's not the sort of thing that I wanted to spring on you when you picked me up at the airport Naru"

Naru sat back quietly

Nate picked up his cup of green tea and sipped it silently

"You're not dangerous, are you?" Naru asked, her eyes wide

Rachel snickered

"I don't know, have you seen him dance?" Rachel said

"Rachel" Jean started

Rachel fell silent

"No I am not dangerous, I am a telepath, telekinetic" Nate said

Naru nodded, letting it all sink in

"That's why you were having those headaches, wasn't it?"

Nate nodded

"So when I asked you a couple of days ago if you found what was causing it, you said it was growing pains"

Nate nodded

"You lied to me Nate" Naru said quietly

Nate just sat there

"In his defense it was growing pains" Jean said

"And for the record, you are?" Naru asked

"My name is Jean Grey, I am Nathan's mother and this is his twin, Rachel Summers" Jean said

"Yeah Naru, I've seen her on TV." Keitaro piped up "They are X-Men"

Jean nodded

"Yes, more than likely you have seen me on television"

Naru leaned back in her chair

"And that guy, what was his name"

"Jonathan Ramsey" Jean said

"Yeah, whatever, that guy attacked this house and Nate"

"Yes" Jean said

"And Nate drove him off"

Nate nodded

Naru closed her eyes

"And let me get one more thing straight. Now you are saying that Keitaro is a mutant as well"

Nate nodded

"Well that explains a lot" Naru sighed

"Well let's not jump to conclusions just yet, we'd have to take him to our school to be for certain" Jean said "But if what you are telling me is true about him, he could be"

Keitaro smiled

"You are just loving this, aren't you?" Naru snapped

"I think it's kinda cool" Keitaro said

Nate smiled for the first time

"Well I am going back to bed, to try and sleep this whole mess off" Naru said standing and walking to the stairs

"Well she took it all pretty reasonably" Rachel said

"It is a lot to throw on one person all at once" Jean said

"Ahh Naru will be fine" Keitaro said, he stood and clapped Nate on his back "I'll talk to you in a little bit, Nate. I think I am going back to bed"

"Good night" Nate said as Keitaro walked out of the room

The events all welled on Nate, the attack on him, Motoko getting hurt, and Naru

Sweet Naru…

He head slipped and fell on the table; his mother reached over and rubbed his back

"You ok honey?"

"Ill make it" Nate said with his head still on the table "I want somebody to pick up Nemesis from space and stick him in the brig"

Jean nodded

"I am sorry Nathan. I had thought they knew about you"

"Nate sat up and ran a hand through his long hair

"Its ok mom, I was planning on telling them anyway"

Jean stood

"Come on Rachel, we need to get back home. You going to be alright?"

Nate half-smiled

"Yeah I'll be fine"

Rachel bent down to his ear

"You know I could just mind-wipe them all, make them forget"

You know that's not a bad idea, Nate thought

"Rachel…" Jean said

"Guess not, see you later Nate"

With that the two women in Nate's life walked out of the door, a few minutes later he heard the plane take off and leave

Nate sat in the kitchen by himself

Ok Nate, what now?

Nate stood and put his cup in the sink, then he climbed the stairs to Motoko's door. He stood outside of it for a couple of minutes before finally getting up the courage to open the door

There she was, lying out on her futon, Shinobu at her side

"Has she woke up?"

Shinobu must have dozed off because she acted like she was startled

"Oh Nate, No not yet. I think she just passed out, too much excitement"

Nate nodded

"I don't hold it against you Nate, you did what you had to do" Shinobu said quietly

"Yeah, but I should have just come out and told you all when I got here" Nate said

"Well it was something that you weren't ready for. Keitaro told everyone here that he was in Tokyo U when he wasn't, that went on for almost a month" Shinobu said

Nate chuckled

"Why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll watch over her"

Nate nodded and turned and left the room

Sleep? Ha, he'd be lucky if he could tie his shoes right now. No, he needed to go and think

He went into his room and grabbed a shirt and left the house. The sun was peeking up over the clouds turning the sky a bright blue and gold

Nate went back to the waterfall that he and Motoko had their "moment" at

He sat down on the ground, crossed his legs and began to meditate

Time passed

When he opened his eyes the sun was just starting to come out of the clouds

"I had a feeling I'd find you here" Naru said standing behind him. Nate turned and stared at her

"Couldn't sleep?" Nate asked

"Keitaro is snoring below me, woke me up about an hour ago. I went looking for you in your room, but you weren't there. I was afraid that you had left and was going to make me go look for you

Nate smiled

"Done that a lot have you?"

"At least once a year" Naru said as she sat down beside him "I am sorry for spazing out on you"

Nate shrugged

"I'm kinda of used to it"

Naru smiled

"I don't hate you, you know?"

Nate turned to her

"I'm glad"

Naru punched his shoulder lightly

"You are always going to be that guy who helped me with my English"

Nate laughed

"And you are always going to be that girl I sang Bon Jovi to"

"Come on, Motoko is awake" Naru said getting to her feet

"What are you going to do if Keitaro is a mutant?"

Naru smiled

"Come on Nate what do you think? Just because he is a little different doesn't mean I have to stop loving him. Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel, and god that took me a long time to figure out"

"Good" Nate said as the walked back to the house

Motoko was waiting outside for him

"I'm going to let you two talk" Naru said heading inside

Silence

"I want to tell you thank you for saving me, Nathan" Motoko said

"You are welcome"

"But I have to know, when we were fighting, did you ever use your powers on me?"

Nate shook his head

"No, I have been taught that my powers are only to be used in an emergency"

Motoko nodded

"Good. A power like yours should not be taken advantage of"

"I know"

Silence

"Did I ever tell you what you won, after our duel?" Motoko asked

Nate shook his head

"No"

Motoko took a step forward and pecked him on the cheek lightly

"Good prize" Nate whispered "So you don't mind me, being a mutant?"

"I told you once before, that if I felt like I could love a man that was a mutant. I would, and I do" Motoko said

Nate nodded

He heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed

"But that still doesn't let you off the hook" Motoko said leaping at him

And another day at the Hinata begins anew

Next Up

How to date a samurai

Till then

I remain

X


	8. The Beginning

Love Hina Episode X

Ch 8: The Beginning

Note: This next arc is going to be on how Nate and Naru first met, guest starring the X-Men

The Xavier Institute-1997

The pounding in Nate's head reminded him of the time that Rachel had dragged him and Logan to see Green Day in 1995. At the time Nate and Rachel were only eleven and that show was the first time they had ever been to a live concert. After much persuasion to their parents, Logan acted as their bodyguard and took the twins to the concert at the local House of Blues. Rachel had a crush on Billie Jo and insisted on the two of them to fight their way through the swarming crowd of teenage groupies to be near the stage, of course Rachel got near the stage, Nate had been pushed over towards the amplifiers, his ears rang for a week after that one

But the pounding, the insane babble of people walking down the streets, the mediocre of their lives. I don't want this, Nate thought, I want them all to shut off, shut down, no more I don't want to hear it anymore

You have to calm yourself::: Jean telepathically shot into his mind

Nate shook his head, his right eye started to glow

:::Calm, think of a babbling stream rushing down a mountain::: Jean spoke into his mind again

Slowly the pounding died off, the voices finally quieted down until they were a faint whisper at the back of his mind

"See Nathan, you must instill calm" Jean said

Nate felt wetness under his nose, he wiped two fingers under it only to pull away them away to see blood staining his fingers

His mother leaned forward and handed him a tissue

"I just don't understand it, your sister is not having this much of a control problem" Jean whispered, looking her son up and down, running her eyes over the boy's frame and mind to check for any injuries

"Yeah well Rachel is weird to begin with Mom" Nate said wiping his nose

"I just wish I could make it easier for you"

Nate chuckled

"Yeah me too, I wish I could just take an aspirin and make it go away"

Jean smiled

"Alright Nate, get going back to class, I'll let Sean know that you are on your way back"

Nate nodded as he left the room

Jean sighed and sat back in her chair

There is nothing worse than seeing her own child in pain like that

The door behind her open as Jean raised her hand to her temple to massage them gently

"You are doing to very best you can Jean" Professor Xavier said as he rolled into the room

"I know Charles, I just wish there was something more that I could do"

"We didn't just gain control as soon as our powers developed. I am not sure that any telepath did"

"It's so strange Charles, Rachel gained her control with little to no problem, it just seems that Nate is going to be the stubborn"

Charles smiled

"Well I do have a power dampener that we could use on him until he is old enough for his control to come naturally"

"It is an idea…" Jean said softly

"But I have a better idea" a gruff voice said from the shadows

Jean looked over to see Logan step into the room

"I'm listening Logan"

Nate sat behind his desk as Sean aka Banshee droned on about the Irish militant movement

Control, Nate thought, I have to keep control

A scrap of paper landed on his desk

Nate unfolded the scrap and read the writing

_Hey little brother, does your head still hurt? It must with a head like that, Ha Ha. Look don't look now but Paige is checking you out and you might want to wipe your nose-Rae_

Sisters, god how they could be annoying, Nate thought as he wiped his nose, yeah he knew his nose was trickling, he also could feel Paige's eyes burning into his back. Nate closed his eyes and ruffled his white bangs out of his eyes

Oh it looks like Sean is finally wrapping up

"An' that's why Eireland' is having a roight bit of a scrap. Ok kiddos tat's all for today" Sean said

The classroom erupted into movement as the kids grabbed their belongings. Nate bent down and grabbed his bags and walked to the door

"So, what's for lunch today Nate?" Rachel had walked over to his desk

"Why are you asking me?"

Rachel scoffed

"Because every day about this time you pick up the lunch menu"

Paige giggled behind Rachel; Nate hadn't even noticed her back there

Nate stopped for a minute, he groaned

"Meatloaf" he moaned

"See, what did I tell you Paigey, he's great to have around"

The three walked out of the class, Rachel and Paige were going on about some random boy band, Nate was attempting to drown them out when a heavy hand clapped him on the shoulder

Nate looked up to see Logan standing behind him

"Sorry girls I have to borrow Nate here for a little bit"

Rachel and Paige glanced at each other and walked away

"See Nate, I always did have a way with women" Logan said

Nate chuckled

"What's up Uncle Logan"

Logan walked him down the hall towards the exit

"Yer' mom has been saying that you are have control problems"

"Nothing I can't handle" Nate said

"You know I find that the Summer's men have a thing about not letting their problems out"

"You're one to talk Unc"

Logan chuckled

"Look I have an idea on how to help you, when I lost myself a few years back I found a place to help me ease myself back to the old me"

"Oh yeah and where was that?"

"Japan…"

"Yeah right Unc. There is no way that mom and dad are going to send me to a foreign country. You know how uptight dad is"

"You leave tomorrow, I'll be taking you there myself. You start school next Monday at Hinata high"

"Uncle Logan you can't be serious"

"Have you ever known me not to be?"

"But what happens if?"

"You think we would let you go by yourself. I am going with you Nate, to watch out for you and to train you. So you need to get ready to go we are leaving early tomorrow"

And with that Logan turned and walked away

Leaving Nate alone with his thoughts

Japan?

How was that going to help him?

If he only knew

The goodbyes were quick and not as painful as Nate thought they would be. And before he knew it he was in Japan

On the ride over the Pacific Ocean Logan handed him a watch

"You got me a watch?"

"That's not a watch kid, it's a power dampener, you wear it while you at school that way they don't get an unplanned light show in the middle of class. Now high school over here is nothing like it is in America, they take very seriously so you must remind yourself to pay close attention"

Nate strapped the watch to his wrist

"Logan I don't know a word of Japanese"

"Got that covered as well, that power dampener is also designed for you to understand Japanese as well as you do English"

Nate nodded

"It's a lot to take in, in such a short time"

"Ah you will be fine kid, I have a lot of faith in you"

"Why are you doing this Unc'. I mean wont you get bored watching over me"

Logan smiled, which still wasn't a sight Nate was used to

"I lost control once, I know how you feel. Whether we want to admit at time, we are family, and family looks after each other"

Nate nodded

"And plus this way I can look in on a few friends while we are here"

"How long are we staying?" Nate asked

"Till I think you can control yourself. Might take a few months, might take a few years, who knows?"

Nate nodded and slouched back in his seat

And before he knew it, he was in Japan

It was nothing like he had ever seen before, there were people everywhere

"Where are we staying?" Nate asked

"An old friend of mina, Hina is letting us stay at her inn. I helped her with some problems a while back and she owed me a favor" Logan said as the rode on the train to take them to Hinata

When they stepped off the train, Nate noticed for the first time, since his powers manifested, he didn't have a headache. Whenever he was in a large group of people he always seemed to pick up stray thoughts from the folks around him. This new power dampener was already working miracles

As they walked down the streets of Hinata, Nate noticed two girls in front of them wearing school uniforms, they seemed to be going in the same direction as they were, they were talking to each other, and paying no mind to Nate and Logan. They continued walking until they reached a long set of stairs, the four of them climbed the stairs and Nate was shocked at the site of the house. It sat at three stories, hundreds of rooms; it was almost as big as Xavier's. There was a little old lady standing outside the front door, her eyes lit up as she walked up to Logan

"Logan-san, you haven't aged a day," she said as she bowed to Logan

Logan bowed "Hina, you still look as beautiful as the cherry blossoms"

"Ahh Logan, you never change. And this must be Nathan-kun"

She bowed again

"Welcome to my home Nathan-kun"

Logan slapped Nate on the back

Nate arched his back

"Pleased to meet you mam"

Hina rose

"Such a polite young man, and handsome too" Hina said with a smile

"He didn't get that from his father I can tell you that," Logan said

Hina chuckled

"Now, now Logan, Please come in"

She slid the door open and ushered them in

Inside Nate and Logan pulled off their shoes and sat them by the stairs

Suddenly there was a rumbling upstairs as the two girls that Logan and Nate had followed came bustling down the stairs

"Grandma Hina, can we help with dinner?" Said the one with long blonde hair, tied back behind her head in a red ribbon

"Naru, come here, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Logan and his nephew Nathan, from America"

Naru bowed as she came up she caught Nate's eyes

Whoa, Nate thought, she was pretty

"HI, I'm Naru Narusgawa" she chirped

Nate stuttered

"Nathan, Nathan Grey, please just call me Nate"

There the first chapter of the beginning, don't worry the back story will come to light

Next Up

School

Till then

I remain

X


	9. The Beginning Part 2

Love Hina Episode X

Chapter 9: The Beginning Part 2 or 10 Things I Hate About You

"You never told me that Nate knows my grandmother" Keitaro whispered to Naru as Nate was telling his story

"I guess I forgot" Naru whispered back "Hey Nate tell them about your first day at school"

"Hey who's telling this story me or you" Nate joked

Naru through up her hands

"Ok, ok continue"

Nate smiled as he sipped a shot of sake'. At the dinner Motoko asked how he had met Naru and Kitsune back when he was in Japan when he was younger. So now the entire Hinata house were sitting enthused as Nate continued

"So there we were…" Nate began

The sun rose over the clouds as Nate sat beside the waterfall at the back of the Hinata Inn; his legs were crossed under his white kimono. One of Logan's training methods involved waking up Nate up at the crack of dawn to drag him here to this spot to meditate. It did give Nate a chance to clear his mind, and it allowed him to think of something besides being far away from everything that he knew.

As the sun rose fully Nate opened his eyes and turned to Logan

"Feel any better" Logan asked

"Yeah, I have to give it to you Unc'. I do feel a lot better here"

"There is something about Japan that can make a man better. It worked wonders for me during...my past" Logan said

Nate nodded, it was always a mistake to ask Logan about his past, if you had about three days to kill you could attempt it, but Nate wouldn't recommend it.

"Ready to continue your training?" Logan asked gruffly

Nate nodded

They both stood and bowed to each other and went into an attack stance. Logan other method of training was to teach Nate the art of the sword, but before he could begin that training he must learn to attack with the open hand.

"You have to see your opponents attack before they try to use it against you" Logan said as he swung a fist at Nate's head

Nate ducked and moved away

"Should I use my powers" Nate asked

Logan shook his head as he swept his left foot out, attempting to knock Nate onto the ground. Nate leapt over Logan's leg and down again

"Isn't it easier that way, just to use my powers?"

"If you learn the form kid, you won't have too" Logan said as he swung his left arm out tackling Nate to the ground

Logan pulled his fist pack and came just inches to Nate's face

"There is going to be times where you using your powers wont be enough to save you kid, sometimes these powers we have are a crutch that we rely on too much"

Nate nodded

Logan stood back up and held his hand out to help Nate up

"Now come on kid, you gotta get ready for school" Logan said

Nate sighed and started walking back towards the house

"Do you think I'll be better than you one day?"

Logan clapped Nate on the back

"One day kid, maybe, if you are lucky to live that long" Logan said with a smile

Nate went back to his room and started to get dressed. Schools in Japan made their students dress in uniforms until they graduated, and Nate had to prove himself no different. He pulled off his training kimono and pulled on a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. As he was buttoning up his shirt there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Nate called

The door behind him slid open and Naru walked in

"Well I see that you're up"

Nate turned towards her

"What, you didn't expect me to be up?"

Naru smirked

"Well I have to get Kitsune up almost every morning, so I figured I would have to do the same with you"

Nate shook his head as he tucked his shirt into his pants, Naru's face flushed red and she turned away from him

"Well I have a good alarm clock" Nate said strapping his "watch" to his arm

Naru peeked her head back towards him to see if he was dressed, which now Nate was, so she turned to face him

"Well I just don't want to bother with you in the morning" Naru snapped

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine in the morning" Nate snapped back

Naru sighed and stomped out as Nate started to struggle with his tie when Kitsune walked in

"Good morning" she said, her shirt untucked, her hair a mess "I see Naru, has already said her good mornings to you"

"Yeah" Nate said as he fumbled with his tie "Is she always like that?"

Kitsune shook her head

"Nah, that's just her personality." Kitsune said as she walked towards hi, "Here let me get that for you" she said as she knocked Nate's hands away from his tie and started working on it

"Well she has a wonderful morning attitude," Nate said as he held his head up while Kitsune worked on his tie

"Ahh that means she likes you" Kitsune said as she finished a Windsor knot in Nate's tie "There you go"

Nate face flushed "Yeah…thanks Kitsune"

"No problem sweetie, now come on or we are going to be late" Kitsune said patting Nate on the chest before walking out

The train ride to town was long and crowded; Nate was constantly jostled into people as the train stopped at different stations along the route

Logan and Ms. Hina had already taken the liberty to enroll Nate into the same junior high as Naru and Kitsune. It was the first time Nate had ever been to a real school before, normally he was just taught at the Institute. He was feeling a bit nervous being around all these new people

At the classroom door Naru pushed him against the wall

"You stay here, the teacher will want to introduce you to the class" Naru said as she and Kitsune went into the class.

Damn, Nate thought, that girl is pushy

A few minutes later a young woman in a pleated skirt holding a notebook in her hands come walking up to him

"You must be Nathan Grey," the woman said

"Yes, please call me Nate"

"I am Ms. Yoshida, I am your homeroom teacher. Come in and I'll introduce you to the class"

Nate followed her into the class

The class was loud as the kids were all talking to each other. Kitsune was talking to another group of girls, she nodded her head at him, the girls she was talking to her turned and looked Nate up and down then turning back to Kitsune they held their hands over their mouths, giggling.

What the hell? Nate thought

"All right everyone to your seats" Ms. Yoshida said as the kids scattered to their seats "All stand" she continued, the kids all stood at their seats "Bow", the all bowed to her "Be seated" she finished

The sounds of chairs scraping against the floor filled the room as the kids were all seated

"We have a new student today, his name is Nathan Grey and he is from America. Nathan introduce yourself" Ms Yoshida said

Nate stepped forward and bowed

"Hello, My name is Nathan Grey, please call me Nate" Nate said

"Very good Nathan, are there any questions for Nathan"

"Yeah" a kid said in the back "Why is your hair colored like a skunk"

The class all laughed, Nate's face turned bright red

"Settle down, Ekichi I want to see you after class" Ms. Yoshida said

"Uhh..It's a genetic disorder"

"Any other questions for Nathan"

One of the girls that Kitsune was talking to before class raised her hand, then she stood

"Where are you from in America" she asked

"New York" Nate answered as the class started whispering to each other

Nate's eyes scanned the class, he was looking for a familiar face he saw Kitsune who winked at him, he looked two aisles over to see Naru staring out the window. There was calmness to her face, it kinda set Nate's mind at ease

"Ok, Nate you can be seated. Alright today we are going to start with algebra, everyone please take out your books"

Nate took his seat behind Naru and pulled out his books. Luckily, he thought, he was wearing a contact in his right eye, to cover the gold iris, he didn't want to even think of what it would be like if he had both of deformities in front of the class.

The day wore on; other teachers entered the room to teach different studies. Until lunchtime Nate went through, taking notes in his subjects, glancing up behind Naru to see her staring out the window

"Alright lunch time" someone called near the front as the last teacher walked out

Lunch?? Nate mentally kicked himself; he knew there was something that he was forgetting, when a napkin boxed was dropped onto his desk

"I knew I was going to have to baby-sit you" Naru said as she turned towards him

"Thanks Naru, you want to eat together," Nate said as he noticed Kitsune eating a similar boxed lunch with her friends

"I prefer to eat alone" Naru said standing up and stretching, grabbing her lunch she walked out the class door

Nate sat in silence, the lunch in front of him still wrapped up, he sighed

She hates him

"He stood and grabbed his lunch and walked out, he wondered around the school till he found the stairs to the roof, he climbed the stairs and walked out onto the roof. The sun was warm on his shoulders; he sat down on the gravel besides the door and unwrapped the box. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat slowly

The door flung open beside him as a group of rough looking guys came out, the door hit his lunch and sent it flying into the dirt

"See I told you about the American, and here he is" one of them said

Oh crap, Nate thought, trouble

"Hey skunk boy, what's the matter with you" another one asked

"Nothing" Nate muttered

"The name's Hiro, and this is my turf. You want to eat up here you have to pay the toll"

"The toll" the first guy questioned

"Shut up Kikuchi" Hiro muttered

"Sorry, I don't have any money" Nate said

"No money, no problem. That shiny watch will due, looks like I can get a few thousand yen for it"

Suddenly Kikuchi's arm flung out at Nate's wrist and ripped the watch off his arm

With the dampener removed Nate's mind flared up, he was in agony as the thoughts of the other students in the school flooded his mind, overpowering his own thoughts. A thin trickle of blood oozed out of his nose

"Man he don't look so good" the third member of Hiro's group said

"Give…give…it back" Nate moaned

"We gotta go man," Kikuchi said quickly

"Yeah come on man" the third said grabbing at Hiro's arm pulling him inside

Nate toppled over, holding his head

Make it stop…make it stop…

Nate fell over, still holding his head in his hands

Naru swung open the door

"Hey loser are you up here?? Nate?" she called before noticing him on the ground, she crouched beside him

The last thing Nate remembered before his entire world went black was Naru calling his name

Next Up: The beginning part 3

Merry Christmas

Till then

I remain

X


	10. The Beginning Part 3

Love Hina Episode X

Chapter 10-The Beginning Chapter 3

Nate slowly opened his eyes

To find that he was back in his room at the Institute

"What??"

He sat up in his bed to see his mother sitting across from him

"Mom?"

Jean smiled

"I see you finally woke up"

Nate nodded and held his head in his hands

"What happened?"

Jean got up from where she was sitting and crossed the room

"You were having a nightmare, one heck of a nightmare from the psi-waves you were giving off"

Nate shook his head

"I dreamt I was in Japan, with Logan. I met a girl there…"

Jean shook her head

"No, you've been here the whole time"

Suddenly Jean grabbed Nate's head. Her hands grabbing the tufts of hair on the side of his head

"Mom…" Nate howled in pain

Nate stared up at her, his open widely

But it wasn't Jean, it was Sabretooth. Nate could feel rivulets of blood course down the sides of his head

"Aww, what's the matter junior" Sabretooth growled, "Did him have a nightmare? I guess this is a nightmare then huh?"

Nate's right eye started to glow its goldish glow. Suddenly a bolt of pure psychic energy rushed out and…

He woke up

And he was back in his room at the Hinata, bathed in sweat. The sun had set and the room was filled with an eerie moonlight

Nate was breathing heavily when the door slid open and Logan came in

"Lost control" he asked

Nate shook his head yes

"I don't know what happened Unc'"

Logan shook his head

"I know what happened, you got jumped by a bunch of bullies and got a massive telepathic overload"

Nate looked shocked at him

"When did you get so smart"

Logan smiled

"I called the professor, and he explained it to me"

Nate held up his left wrist to see that his "watch" had appeared again

"The kids that stole it, left it at the foot of the stairwell. That girl Naru found it and gave it to me when I came to get you"

Nate started to get up when his head went all swimmy

Logan growled

"Easy kid, you had a rough day"

"I gotta get ready for school"

"Nate, you've been out for a week"

"Wait Unc', I've been out for a week? I lost a week of my life because of this?"

"And your getting upset again, you are gonna knock yourself out again, just calm down. Maybe putting you in school was a bad idea"

"I am not some frail kid Logan" Nate roared "I will get a handle on these powers and then you won't have to baby me any longer"

Logan crossed the room in a flash, and showed Nate one of his more terrifying sides

"Now you listen to me and listen to me really well you little snot" Logan started "If you think that I won't let you go through this by yourself then you've got another thing coming. You think I like being back here, with all of the memories I have had from this island? You think I don't know what it mans to lose a part of yourself?"

Nate stammered

"I'm sorry Uncle Logan"

"Yeah well you should be. Look kid, I understand you're upset but you gotta get control of yourself. I do have better things to do than stand around here"

"I just get so tired of people treating me like a child"

"Well then grow up"

Nate nodded

"I'm not going to go easy on you"

Nate nodded again

"Get dressed" Logan said throwing him a shirt "We are late for dinner"

They walked down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was sitting. Hina, her daughter Haruka, Naru, and Kitsune. They all looked up from their rice bowls. Hina stood to usher them to the table

"Come, come, sit down Nathan-kun, you have been asleep for a long time now you must be famished"

Logan clapped him on the back, hard as Nate sat down

Naru looked over to him

"Are you ok?"

Nate blushed and looked away

"Of course he's ok Naru. Just let the boy eat" Kitsune said picking up her chopsticks and beginning to eat her rice again

"Well excuse me for asking Kitsune" Naru snapped back

Haruka looked over to Logan. When Nate originally met Haruka she had just turned eighteen, and it didn't take a telepath to tell that she was kinda crushing on Logan

"So Nathan-kun is your son?"

Logan shook his head and piled more food into his mouth

"No, nephew" he glanced over to Nate "Adopted"

Nate had to smile, it was funny

"So are you coming back to school" Naru asked, her eyes wide. Behind her Kitsune was making rude faces of her, suddenly with a quickness Nate had only seen in Logan, Naru thrust up the back of her hand and knocked Kitsune from her chair

"Yeah, I think so"

"Good, it's been kinda dull without a kid passing out from a headache on the roof"

Nate laughed, and dinner continued

And in time Nate did learn how to control his powers, and as Logan promised he did not go easy on him. Haruka eventually stopped crushing on Logan, moving on to an archeology student from Tokyo U.

And after two years, it was time for them to go home

"Thank you Hina" Logan said bowing to the older woman

"I am just glad that I could help you and Nathan-San out"

"If there is anything, anything you need, from either of us, you call us" Logan said, "Isn't that right Nate?"

Nate gulped and nodded

"Yes, anything"

Hina smiled and took Nate's hand

"You are welcome in this house anytime. You remind me so much of my grandson Keitaro, I think that you two would make good friends"

Nate smiled and nodded

"It would be an honor"

Logan and Nate turned and started walking down the stairs that they had walked up for what it seemed like decades ago

"You ready to go back" Logan asked as they waited for the train

Nate shook his head

"I don't know"

"That's another thing about this country. It gets under you're skin, nothing feels the same after spending as long as we have here"

"I hope to come back"

Logan pointed off to the end of the tracks

"Looks like you might one day"

Nate turned his head to see Naru standing at the edge of the platform, breathing hard. She had tears in her eyes

Nate stood and tied his hair up, over the two years that he had been here, Nate had just let it grow out. He walked to the end of the platform

"Naru, I didn't think…"

That's all of the words he could muster before Naru punched him in the jaw sending him sliding across the platform

"IDIOT!!" she roared

Nate sat back up, rubbing his red jaw

Suddenly Naru's foot came crashing down on his ribcage, knocking him back down, Naru stomped down on Nate's stomach

"DID YOU NOT THINK TO SAY GOODBYE TO ME"

With each word she stomped down on his stomach

"I'm sorry Naru"

"ARE YOU? YOU WERENT EVEN GOING TO SAY GOODBYE? YOU weren't even going to say goodbye to me" Naru said as she tired herself out, tears streaming down her face

"Well I would have if I knew…I didn't know if you know, felt the same way"

"What are you talking about?" Naru whispered

Nate shook his head

"Nothing" Nate said holding his hand out for Naru to help him up. She bent down to take it but Nate pulled her down to him…accidentally

They both laughed as Nate held her in his arms

"It's not like its forever, you know"

Naru nodded, her head in his chest

"I know," she whispered looking up at him

Slowly their faces got closer and closer

Naru's eyes shimmered

Nate's mind was in a flurry, her lips, her lips looked so soft…he wanted to kiss…

"And then he kissed her full on the lips" Kitsune slurred her face red from sake'

"OOOOO, is that true Naru" Su asked her eyes wide

"Kitsune!" Naru had stood up, her fists clenched "If you are going to tell the story, tell it right"

"Fu, fu, fu. I guess they didn't kiss" Mutsumi said

"Mutsumi, where did you come from?" Naru asked shock

"I came in a little while ago, but you were engrossed in the story I just sat down and listened"

"Oh they kissed all right" Kitsune said pulling out a stack of pictures showing them to Mutsumi

"Fu, fu, fu, there they are. They are so cute together" Mutsumi giggled

"And the really raunchy ones are in the back here" Kitsune said smiling evilly

"WHAT, PICTURES?? That's it Kitsune, I'm having Keitaro throw you out, this time. Keitaro, Keitaro?"

Keitaro had passed out beside the table, snoring lightly, his face red from sake'

"Keitaro, wake up"

Shinobu sighed,

"I guess I'll clean up the mess" she said as she stood and started to gather the plates

Nate and Motoko had walked outside, hoping the night air would clear their minds

"So tell me Nathan, how did the story in" Motoko said as she stopped, the moonlight filtering through the trees, giving her and angelic look

Nate smiled

"How do you think it ends?"

"That's why I asked you"

Nate shook his head, taking her hand in his

"It hasn't yet. The story doesn't end yet" he said

Motoko came and pecked his cheek

"I guess it will have a good ending" Motoko whispered

Nate blushed

From outside they could hear the fighting that had broken out from Naru's screaming

And the story continues

Next up

How to Date a Samurai

Till then

I remain

X


	11. How to Date a Samurai Part One

Love Hina Episode X

Ch 11: How to Date a Samurai

The phone was ringing

Nate stirred on his futon

The phone buzzed again

Nate covered his head with a pillow

The phone rang again

"Christ someone turn off oven" Nate mumbled

The phone rang again

Nate opened his eyes slowly, the world coming into view

Answer the phone Nate a voice in his head said

Nate groaned and stretched his arm out and grabbed the phone, thumbing the receive button he stuck it to his ear

"Hello" he said sleepily

"About time you woke up" the voice said on the other line

"Whozz this?" Nate asked rolling over

"Nathan Christopher Grey, wake up" the voice snapped

"Mom? What's up?" Nate said, his mind clearing from sleep

"Are you awake now?" his mother asked

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Japanese time 7:30" his mother said

"It's early mom, what's going on?"

"I was calling to wake you up and to remind you that you have a meeting with Leyu Yashida at the X-Corp in Tokyo"

Nate groaned

"Sunpyre? I'm on vacation Mom, come on"

"Nathan you know you have responsibilities, and you are the closest one to her"

Nate grumbled incoherently

"That had better not have been what I think it was, Leyu is nothing like her brother, more calm-headed thank god. Just go and see what she has to say"

"She has done nothing but hit on me since I was sixteen mom, not that I minded but I have other things to do today"

"Like what" his mother asked

"I have a date mom"

"With that samurai girl, the one that Ramsey attacked?"

"Yes"

His mother fell silent; Nate could tell that she did not like this event, not at all

"Well take her with you, I'm sure it's just her normal report anyhow. Then after you're done you can go out"

Nate groaned

"Fine"

"That's my boy, you're meeting is at ten-thirty so you better get a move on. Love you"

"Love you too" Nate sighed

He turned the phone off and sat up, rubbing his face. He climbed out of his futon and went to the closet, and slid open the door

Suddenly a foot came flying out of the darkness, catching Nate under his chin, sending him tumbling backwards

"Ow, that hurt" Nate said rubbing his chin

The high-pitched squeal of delight sealed it, Su had finally caught him off guard

Su scampered around the room

"I got you, I got you" she said in a sing songy voice

Nate had to laugh

"I guess you did finally get me"

The door to his room slid open, Motoko stood there breathing hard

"Nate, what is Su doing in your room this early"

Oh this isn't going to end well

"Umm…Well" Nate stammered

Su jumped onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek

"Didn't you know, Motoko? Nate and I are LOOOVVVEEERRRSSS"

Nate turned red

"Now Motoko you know its not true"

Motoko's eyes flashed as she drew her sword and struck down with it, the force of the strike sent Nate tumbling out the window

Nate landed in the bath below

Oh well, he thought, I needed a bath anyhow.

Later…

The Hinata crew, minus Kitsune, were all sitting down at the table eating breakfast. Nate came bounding down the stairs dressed in his black leather jacket, a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans

"Well someone looks perky" Naru said

Nate smiled as he sat down in his chair next to Motoko and Shinobu and picked up his soup bowl and began to drink

"So Nate, what do you have planned for today?" Keitaro asked

Nate gulped

"I have to go into Tokyo for a little bit. That reminds me" he leaned over to Motoko "Do you want to go into Tokyo with me?"

The table just stopped in mid-bite

Motoko leaned over

"Can we do this later" she asked, her face red

Nate nodded

"By the way Keitaro, if everything goes well today, I'll need to take you in to the X-Corp branch to have some tests run on you" Nate said finishing his soup off

Keitaro chewed his food quietly

"Ok"

Naru fell silent but soon picked up her food and began to eat again

She must not like the idea still, but Naru was a strong girl, Nate thought, it was a lot to take in at once

Keitaro stood picking up his dishes

"Well I do have to get to work, Seta has come back with loads of new artifacts for me…to glue back together"

"I'll walk you out" Naru said as she picked up her own dishes and followed him

Nate sighed softly as he finished eating; he looked at his watch eight-thirty

He had to get a move on

He picked up his own dishes

"Nathan?" Motoko said behind him

Nate turned to see her

"Yeah?"

"I would like to join you" Motoko said moving her short hair out of her ears

Nate smiled

"Good, the morning might be a little boring, but we can go do something after I am done"

Motoko smiled

I'd like that" she said nodding

Ok, step one done, next stop

Tokyo

Nate and Motoko stood at the glass doors to X-Corp Tokyo

Nate turned to look at Motoko

"Nice building isn't it"

Motoko nodded

"It does have some good qualities, but I would never live here"

Nate laughed

The building just sat under twenty-two stories, made almost entirely out of glass and steel

Nate was still laughing as he opened the front door to the building, walking straight past the receptionist and to the elevator, he pushed the up button and stepped back

"The receptionist is coming" Motoko whispered

"Excuse me sir, you cannot just walk in"

Nate reached into his pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to an id card

"Sorry about that. My name is Nathan Grey, I am here to see Leyu"

The receptionist snatched the wallet out of Nate's hand, Motoko's hand flashed out grabbing her by the wrist

"There is no need to be rude," Motoko said through gritted teeth

"It's ok" Nate whispered, taking her hand away

The receptionist went over to her desk and picked up a phone, she spoke into it for a moment, apparently from the look on her face, whom ever she was speaking too was not too happy. She walked back over, a fake smile plastered on her face

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, Ms. Yashida will see you now"

Nate shook his head

"No problem, you didn't know"

"It's not just every day an X-Man of your class comes in," she said, bowing to Nate

Nate and Motoko returned her bow, just as the elevator doors slid open behind her

They stepped in and Nate punched the button for the penthouse, out of the corner of his eye he could see Motoko sizing him up

"What did she mean by that Nathan, an X-Man of you class?" she asked

Nate shrugged

"Well like you are the head of your family school, my family is the head of my school, basically it's just like you. Only mine is just a title"

Motoko shook her head

"I don't understand"

"It's just a title, I'm just an emissary you could say"

The elevator door slid open, into the penthouse

The penthouse was decorated in a traditional Japanese tone, there were swords lining one wall, the one at the top Nate noticed, was the sword of the Yashida clan, when he first met Leyu, she displayed it proudly to him. Its hilt was hand crafted ivory forming a dragons head at the bottom. Motoko looked impressed and that made Nate's heart race a little faster, four full suits of armor sat in another corner, raging from the deepest red, to the lightest blue, each set was significant to a member of the Yashida clan.

Nate walked into the office area, its giant bay windows opened out to the ocean; their curtains pulled back so one could look outside. A young Japanese woman stood in front of the window, her long black hair tied back behind her head in a tight bun. She turned and took one look at Nate; a smile crept across her face as she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Nate was taken back at this show of affection

Motoko reached for her sword normally attached to her hip, but her hand closed on open air

"Nate it has been too long" Leyu spouted

Nate grimaced slightly

"Yea it has been a while"

Leyu pulled away and looked over to Motoko, dressed in a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt

"And who is this?" Leyu asked her eyes squinting, sizing her up

Motoko stepped forward

"My name is Motoko Ayoma, it's a pleasure to meet you" Motoko said icily

Leyu nodded

"Are you Nate's guard?" Leyu asked

Oh crap, Nate thought

"No, I am Nathan's date" Motoko said blushing

"Oh, you are the type of girl that likes to attach themselves to foreign men. Then leave them and think of them when they leave the country" Leyu said smirking

"And you seem to be the type of girl that rides her families coat tails to make a name for herself in the world"

Sparks flew from both of their eyes

"Uhh, ladies? Retract the claws if you wouldn't mind, now Leyu you told my mother you had a report for me"

Leyu looked up at Nate and smiled

"Certainly Nate. I must say that X-Corp Tokyo is off to a great start, thousands of mutants are coming forward to us each day and many more" Leyu looked over to Motoko "Flat-scans are coming in daily to help"

Motoko clenched her fist, she didn't eve know what a flat-scan was but she could tell it was something bad

Nate nodded her head, oblivious to all of the estrogen raging in the room

"And how is your brother?"

Leyu's eyes twinkled

"Shiro is being as he always is, bull headed and a hot head"

Nate laughed

"Great, is there anything else?" Nate asked

Leyu smiled

"Just you asking me to lunch"

Nate's smile faltered as he started to back away towards the elevator

"Sorry Leyu, I have other plans. Call me, no better yet fax me" Nate said as he grabbed Motoko's hand and pulled her to the elevator

The doors closed around them and whirring begin signaling that the elevator began to drop

Leyu Yashida was not a woman to trifle with, she may not have her brother's temper, but when she wanted something, she got it, a lesson that this, Motoko, would send out. Mutants should stick to their own breed, and shouldn't mix with, flat-scans. She shivered at the thought of that as she crossed the floor to her desk, pushing a button on her intercom

"Get me the Xavier Institute"

Next up

How To Date A Samurai Part Two

Till Then

I remain

X


	12. How to Date a Samurai Part 2

Love Hina Episode X

Chapter 12: How to Date a Samurai Part 2

DING

I hate these games

DING

"No Winner!"

Damn

"You know Nathan, you don't have to get me anything" Motoko said her arms crossed

"No, no. I haven't met a game that I haven't beaten yet"

Nate leaned down and aimed the BB rifle; he aimed the end of the gun towards a large stuffed rabbit

He pulls the trigger

DING

"Damn" Nate muttered

"This display of male ego is not impressing me Nathan"

"Come on, cant a guy try to win his girl something"

DING

: No winner" the barker called out

Motoko stepped up, and placed a coin down on the counter

"New Shooter" the barker called out

The barker went over and handed a rifle to Motoko

"I don't like these barbaric weapons"

She reached into the pockets of her pants and pulled out a pair of chopsticks. With lighting quick reflexes she threw the chopsticks at the stuffed animals

Hitting each one through the abdomen

The Barker dropped his bullhorn with a clank, he stared in shock

"We...have...a ...winner?" he said

"I only want one, the stuffed rabbit back there"

The barker bent down and handed her the rabbit, Motoko took it and walked off. The Barker watched her walk away

Nate stepped up

"What can I say, she is very determined" he slapped a couple of coins down and ran off behind her

Later...

The sky started to turn different colors as night started to fall

"So tell me Nathan, why are you here?" Motoko said

"Well what can I say, found out a friend was getting married and I thought it would be nice to come see her getting married" Nate said taking a sip of his coffee

"That's interesting, why are you still here though?"

"What you trying to get me out of here? "

"No, nothing like that, I just want to know what you are planning"

Nate smiled a little

"You just want to see if I am going to hang around after the wedding"

Motoko smiled a little, taking a sip of her drink

"Maybe I am"

"Not getting attached are you?"

"Maybe I think, I don't know"

Nate motioned for her to sit down on a bench next to him

Motoko sat down next to him

"You must not hang out with many guys do you?"

Motoko laughed

"Unless, you count that pervert Keitaro"

Nate shook his head

"Oh come on, he cant be really that bad, can he?"

Motoko drank the rest of her drink, sitting the cup down between them

"No, he's not that bad I guess, I sort of envy him. They way that he has dealt with everything, him being the ronin, the relationship with Naru, even with fate staring him down, telling him that he couldn't make it, he did, and surprised us all"

Nate nodded

It was good to get her to open up, he thought, sometimes it looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Nathan?" Motoko said, snapping Nate back to reality

"Yeah?"

"What is it like to be a mutant?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is it like?"

Nate sat in silence for a minute, how to explain this? He gathered his thoughts, then...

"Well, I guess it's kinda hard to explain. For me it was like millions of voices were talking to me, screaming at me. At one point I thought that I was going insane. If it wasn't for my mother and Professor Xavier, I would have been crazy"

Motoko nodded

"Was it the same for your sister?'

Nate chuckled

"God no, Rachel got used to it faster than me. She is more like our mother than me, I got my stubborn streak from my dad"

Wait, Nate thought, was it just me or was she getting closer to me? A minute ago she was on her side, now it was like slowly but surely she was inching closer to me.

"Well they do say that girls mature faster than boys" Motoko said, blinking slowly

Those eyes! Those eyes you could get lost in for days

"That's something I have been hearing every day of my life" Nate whispered

Motoko leaned closer

"Do you believe in it?"

Nate leaned closer to her

"I have no choice but to believe in it"

Go ninety percent; let her go the other ten percent. Go ninety then let her...

Motoko leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Her mind flared as if it was bathed in a bright light, she wanted to go farther into the light. Motoko closed her eyes and raised her hand and placed it behind Nate's head, pulling him closer to her.

A moan escaped her lips as his memories flooded her mind, she was seeing his first love, his first heartbreak, the first time he used his powers, the people that he fought, the people that fought beside him.

A new image exploded into her mind, a face contorted in pain and suffering, its eyes red and piercing.

For the first time, since she was a little girl, she was scared

She pushed him away, hard, so hard that Nate flew off the bench and slid across the ground

"Ow! What was that for?"

Motoko held her hand on her chest and breathed hard

"I saw in...your mind"

Nate stood back up and dusted himself off

"Oh god, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Motoko nodded

"Yeah, I think so. It happened so fast"

Nate came over and knelt down beside her

"What did you see?"

"She saw what she wanted to see" a voice said behind them

Nate turned and cursed to himself

"Leyu" he muttered

"How long have you been following us?" Motoko demanded

"Long enough" Leyu said as she walked towards them

Motoko rose to her feet

"What do you want?"

"What I want? The question is what do you want? What do you want with Nathan, what do you want from him? Do you want him to sweep you off your feet and drag you back to America, where you can have him protect you? Is that it, or does it get you off the face that you could one day share the last name of a family that is one of the most powerful forces on the planet. I think that is what you want, you don't have true power samurai girl, so you marry into it, have a kid who is half mutant and..."

"That's enough Leyu!" Nate roared

Leyu crossed the grass and slapped Nate across the face

"No you stop it! Does your mother have any idea what you are doing here?"

"My family matters are none of your business"

"None of my business, Nathan have you forgotten your promise, your promise to me?"

"What promise, Nathan" Motoko asked

"Marriage. He asked me five years ago" Leyu said with a smirk

"Five years ago he would have been thirteen, you freak" Motoko

"Shut your mother flatscan" Leyu snapped

"Alright that's enough, the name calling, these accusations. Leyu, I will discuss this with you later" a stern voice said behind them

Nate turned

"Yoshida-san, how good to see you again" he said as Sunfire lowered himself to a couple of inches off the ground

"Onisan, its not what it looks like" Leyu began

"And that will be enough. Nathan-san, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am of the way my little sister has acted"

Nate reached back and grabbed Motoko hand, grasping it tightly

"Understandable Yoshida-san" Nate said as he bowed slightly

"Calm and cool headed like your father" Yoshida said bowing back to him

"You haven't seen me angry yet"

Yoshida chuckled

"Maybe that day will come soon then Nathan, now I'll take my leave, Leyu"

Leyu nodded and floated up to her brother, they took off into the setting sun

Nate raised his hand as a way to say goodbye

"I'm sorry Motoko, I guess this is a warning of some sort"

Motoko shook her head

"No"

"No what?"

"I think it means more"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it means that we are meant to be"

"Uh...ok, kinda creeping me out here now sweetie"

Motoko shook her head

"I mean it could be destiny, it could be fate"

"It could be that its a normal thing, you know two people from different countries falling in love together, it happens all the time, I mean you have seen the movies before"

"No Nathan think about it. I am the future leader or my clan, and you are the future leader of your parents team."

Nate shook his head and sat back down on the bench

"Oh no, I am no leader. I'm more of a follower to say the least. I mean if I was much of a leader do you think I will be still here?"

Motoko snapped out of her train of thought

"I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't mean..."

Nate smiled

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Motoko sat back down on the bench

"Its just that, I know that someday, more than likely soon, you will have to leave. And Leyu is right maybe, I mean maybe it is that I just got attached to a foreign man, knowing damn well that he will eventually have to leave."

"Howabout this then. To ease your mind, if I have to leave...for anything. I will come back to you, or send for you. How is that?"

Motoko shook her head

"Nathan, honestly. We haven't known each other that long, I mean. I don't want us to be like love sick puppies or anything"

"Motoko a minute ago you were talking about having children with me"

"I know. Nathan, I think that I have fallen for you, hard. Your powerful, you're a good fighter, you are not as much of a perv that idiot, Keitaro is. You are different, you make me feel different than the others do"

"See, there you go. So what do we say, if anything is to happen will I have to fight for something soo strong that I have to leave you. I will send for you, I will be back. So what do you say? Promise?"

Motoko nodded, wiping tears from her eyes

"Promise"

And for the next hours the sat there on the bench, Motoko closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep on Nate's shoulders. Nate smiled looking down on her, his mind was in a flurry or images of plans, noises. His mind was organizing everything, putting them in their own little categories.

But something shook Nate to the very core

It was time for him to go home

To Be Continued

Yes, Yes the great to be continue. God I love that little quote, makes me all tingly

Ok

Heres the drill

This story will have one more chapter and after that the future of Motoko and Nate will be in the What If story, the beginning of that whole shebang will begin around chapter eleven there, but if you really want to know what is going on then start reading around chapter eleven, it is all in the continuity of the X-Men comics.

Sorry to upset anyone but this has been the master scheme all along, god am I evil.

Hope to see you all there

Til then

I remain

X


End file.
